An Outlaw's Angel
by MissesTrinity
Summary: Chelsea Angel Lowman has another thing coming when she finally sees that maybe living under her big brother's wing wasn't such a bad thing. Now she's got herself in a mess that only a Lowman could create. Can she figure out a way to make it out of this alive without her brother learning the truth she's been hiding for a little over four years?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the Son's Of Anarchy characters. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

Sitting on the ground surrounded by suitcases, Chelsea took a deep breath. She couldn't deal with Daryl's lies and shit anymore. She was leaving.. Tonight.

"What are you doing?" Looking up, she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Think of the devil and he shall appear." She spat. The closer she looked the more she noticed his sloppy appearance. His shirt was almost all the way untucked and he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand that looked to be three quarters of the way empty.

"Watch your mouth, you stupid bitch." He snarled while making a poor attempt to throw the bottle in her direction, but hitting the TV on the other side of the room instead.

"Watch your aim, you drunk neanderthal." Fell from her tired lips, as she gracefully picked herself up off the floor to go clean up after his temper tantrum. "So do you wanna tell me why you missed our 6 year anniversary party? Or where you've been all night? Oh, I know! Or how about whatever out call Amber got sent to that just so happened to be at the address of my apartment across town?" Turning to face him with her hands on her hips, she let the final question fall from her lips. "Or are you too drunk to even slur out your lies tonight, Daryl?"

"Business is business, Chelsea. You know how it works." Was the feeble response he manged to say, while he tried to stagger towards her.

"No, my business is business. You paying my coworkers to ride your dick? That's just being a sorry cheating piece of shit." She hissed, side stepping him before he could reach her. "So either you tell me everything.. Right now.. Or I'll finish packing up my bags, walk out that door, and I promise you... I'll never walk back through it."

_"It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know."_

The thickness of her promise hung in the air between the two.. Just waiting when Daryl all of a sudden broke out into hysterics. "And where the hell do you think you're going to go, Chelsea? You severed your ties with that worthless brother of your's when you left with me. He won't want you and no man other then me will ever want a used up cum rag like you." He chuckled a little more as she went back to packing up her things. "Go ahead, pull all your stuff out. You'll just have to deal with the pain of putting it all up tomorrow. I'm gonna go sleep this off, Sugarbutt. We'll discuss your behavior in the morning."

_"And I'm feeling like we missed out on everything._

_I just hope it's worth the fight._

_Cause this is a battle.._

_And it's your last final call."_

"We won't be discussing anything in the morning, asshole." Chelsea spat. Walking over to the nightstand, she picked up his wallet, phone, and keys. As she zipped up the last of her suitcases she grabbed her purse, before throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder while stacking a small suitcase on top of her rolling suitcase. One last glance at Daryl to see him passed smooth out, she made her way to the kitchen.

She sat her stuff down on the granite counter, leaving the big bags at the doorway. She briskly walked into the living room so she could turn the radio on. As she wandered back through the house, she picked up a few books. Once back in the kitchen, she finally took a deep breath. Hearing Jhene Aiko's voice come through the speakers, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "I shoulda never let you in. Cause you got me face down.." She couldn't help but sing along as she opened Daryl's wallet, pulling out all of his credit cards and laying them on the counter in a line. Next, she counted out the cash he had in there, _twenty.. forty.. eighty... three hundred... two thousand_ "Tisk, tisk. You should have know better." She smirked, taking the cash and stuffing it into her own wallet.

Smiling, she gathered all of his credit cards and dropped them straight into the blender. "But you're the worst.. You know what you've done to me.." After she turned the blender on, dropped the keys into the disposal and flipped the switch, she then picked up the all the books and headed towards the den.

She her fingertips along the stone of the fireplace as she awaited the warm blaze. As she slowly threw each book into the fire, she couldn't help the small smile that rose to her full lips. Each book contained a different important document of his and by burning them she was ensuring her escape. Daryl couldn't track her if he didn't have any leverage to hold over anyone anymore. Dancing around the room, the words continues to flow, "I don't need you, but I want you.."

Watching the last book be tossed into the flames, she slowly ran her hands down the silky lace fabric that made up her dress. She had bought it specifically for their anniversary, knowing red was Daryl's favorite color on her sun kissed skin. She couldn't help but scoff as she ripped the long flowing dress from her body and dropped it in the flames to burn with the rest of the books.

Slowly she let herself fall to the ground as she watched the fire take over, raking her long fingers through her dark raven hair, she sighed. She couldn't believe this was it. She and Daryl had been through so much, had came so far. Yet this is where she knew it had to end. The damage had already been done for the most part. If she changed her mind now.. She knew he would keep up all his antics he had acquired in the last year or so. She could deal with her business as an escort because that's what had brought her and the man she had once loved so far in their life together. It bought them both a nice car, it bought them a loft on the upside of town and she even bought herself a small apartment in downtown to escape to when things started to get bad between them. The newest thing they had bought together was a small puppy, Havoc, a beautiful brindle Boston Terrier. Luckily, Chelsea had been given the privilege to name him so she named him something to remind her of her old life.. Who she is.

They had built the business together. She had went club hopping for weeks to recruit cute young girls, to build the life they wanted.. To build the life Daryl thought was owed to him. Roughly pushing herself back up, she hastily made her way to his den. "But you ain't shit and you weren't special." She threw his favorite piece of artwork onto the desk, busting a hole in it, uncovering the hidden safe. "We built this together? Well I'm taking my half." She growled, turning the lock on the safe. The song became nothing but a blur to her as her eyes lit up once she had gotten into the safe.

It was full of mainly money with a few firearms, her passport, and her legal documents. Chelsea was glad she didn't have the same mind frame Daryl did. Where she kept her things in the safe, the first place anyone would look, Daryl hid his in common house hold items. She grabbed all her legal documents and carried them into the kitchen at a hurried pace.

Running back into the bedroom, Chelsea froze seeing Daryl sleeping so peacefully in their bed. She had half a mind to join him and just forget this had ever happened. Walking over to him, she lightly traced his abs.. Watching his eyes, to see if he still would react to her touch the way he use to. When he didn't even stir, she knew that she had been right a couple minutes earlier. This is where it had to end. She gave him one last peck on his light pink lips. "Goodbye, Daryl." With that said, she hurried into the big walk in closet to find some clothes. Grabbing her favorite leather jacket, some black shorts, white leather booties, and a long sleeved white chiffon shirt. She quickly pulled the clothes on, zipped up her shoes, and then grabbed one last bag to put everything from the safe into. Grabbing $600,000 out of the safe, Chelsea stuck the money into the bag. The last thing she had to do was get Havoc and then they'd be on their way.

"Havoc baby! Come here boy. Come on!" Looking around expectantly, she saw the small puppy clumsily running her way. She clipped the leash on him, threw her purse over one shoulder, a duffel bag on the other, then grabbed the handle to the rolling suitcase. She looked around the loft one last time before quickly making her exit with Havoc in tow.

Two hours later, Chelsea exited the highway and took the first right she could and saw two cars pulled off to the side. One was an old beat up sedan and the other was a black 1967 Camaro SS. As she came to a stop, she spotted the three people leaning on the front of the truck causing her to smirk. Two women and one man. The man stood at about 6'2" with dirty blonde hair, he wore a black hoodie and some dark blue jeans. One of the woman was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a red plaid button up shirt, her whispy dirty blonde hair was blowing like crazy in the wind. The other girl had on some light blue shorts and a light pink tank top, her brunette ombre hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

Slowly stepping out of her car, she approached the man first, "Roman."

"Chelsea." He said grimly, before engulfing him into his big strong arms.

"How much do I owe you for the car and helping me get out so fast?" She said, as a single tear slid down her bronze cheek.

"Not a damn thing." He said, brushing it away with his thumb before he leaned in planting a heated kiss on her rosie red lips. "Just get the hell out of here and don't come back. That engine ain't a joke. You'll hit California by 2a.m. Don't stop until you are out of the state and do not go to your brother's, Chels. Do you hear me? He'll find you there." He inquired, holding her face steady.

"I hear you." She answered, pulling away and turning to the two women. "Rach.. Bridge.. You two don't need to get anymore pulled into this then you already are."

"Shut it, bitch. You ain't losing us that easily." The brunette purred, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Chelsea brushed a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear, "Love you too, Rachael."

"We're all in this together. That's the deal we made the night we all met. If you're out.. We're out." Looking over to the blonde, Chelsea could see that the girl was giving her a reassuring smile before coming over to hug her.

Chelsea kissed the top of her friend's head, "Thank you, Bridge. That means alot to me." She turned back to Roman to see him unloading her bags out of her old car and carrying them over to the Camaro. "Are you sure you won't come with us?" She asked hesitatingly, while she grabbed her purse and Havoc from the front seat.

"I want to more than anything, Chels. But you know I can't. He'd put two and two together, figure out that you and I were more than he ever could have imagined, and then he would come after you for sure." He said, looking up into the sky. "I'll protect you from here. Lead him to the other side of the country."

She grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "What we had, you and I, will always be more than Daryl and I ever had."

He nodded his head, a storm of emotions in his eyes. She could tell he didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. "Well... I guess this is it. Nick wanted to be here, but someone had to have a legitimate alibi for tonight. There's an envelope under the driver seat that is from him. He doesn't want you opening it until you get to wherever you are going to be staying." He pulled her in for one last hug, one last kiss.

They only pulled away when they need to catch their breath, "I adore you, Roman."

"Come here, Rach. Bridget." She heard him call from behind her. She finally broke away from his arms that kept her warm in their embrace and went to her new car. She admired her ride as she saw her three friends having an emotional group hug, Roman's eyes never left her as he kissed both of the other girls foreheads, giving them one final farewell. "I love you girls. Keep each other safe."

"Keep Nick safe for me. I can't lose my brother, Rome." Rachael plead, throwing herself on him in a tight embrace.

"I will." He said, following the two towards the car and walking up to the driver's door as Chelsea climbed in. "I love you, Chelsea Lowman. Go be free." He kissed her forehead, closed her door, then watched as his three girls disappeared into the night. He didn't know if he'd ever see them again.. That thought made his vision start to blur with red as he proceeded to finish the task at hand.. He made his way over to the old sedan, pulling out a crow bar...

Chelsea watched in the rear view mirror as Roman made his way back to the sedan.."What's he gonna do with my car?" She questioned, starring straight ahead.

"He's gonna make it look like someone trashed it, maybe kidnapped you." Rachael said, from beside her best friend while she played with Havoc's tail, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Then he's going to push it into a pond right off that road. Hope it sinks, you know?" Bridget continued from the backseat, laying a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know we are gonna get through this, right?"

"Right."Chelsea replied in a hopeful far away voice. Both Rachael and Bridget gave their dear friend a concerned look before going back to what they had been doing. Rachael went to fidgeting with the radio station after she got Havoc situated in her lap, while Bridget handed each girl their preferred drink and then proceeded to sprawl out in the backseat. Chelsea just starred straight ahead at the long black highway ahead of her. She thought about everything that had happened in the last few hours. Setting up for the party, getting ready for the party, Daryl not showing up or picking up his phone, numerous people whispering behind her back until Roman had pulled her to the side to tell her where his best friend was, and then her leaving. Her head was starting to hurt as she went on to think about where she was heading to.

Back to see her big brother, the one person she had always been able to depend on. He had been her best friend for so many years. They had been raised by their grandmother and aunt, so they had always stuck together despite him having been eight years older. He was her protector from a very young age, for as long as she could remember, but he couldn't protect her from Daryl's charm. She met him when she was 16 and he was 19. Her brother kept them apart as much as possible up until she turned 18. The day after her birthday, her and Daryl split town. She always looked back, but the longer she was gone the tighter Daryl's reign over her had gotten. It had been a little over four years since she had spoken to him and she could only hope that her family wouldn't turn her away and that she could keep the life she had been living in the shadows for the rest of her days.

The next thing she knew, Bridget was shaking her shoulder as Chelsea was jamming to whatever rock song she had on the radio at the moment. "What's up?" Chelsea wondered, trying to focus on her friend and not on the concerns that were now flooding her head.

"We just passed the 'Welcome To Charming' sign, babe." Bridget said, cautiously. Hearing that, Chelsea tried to shake her foggy mind clear. She had made the whole trip on auto pilot it seemed.

"Lovely." Was the only thing that left her mouth. She had half a mind to haul ass to Canada and catch a plan to Ireland. Daryl wasn't allowed in Ireland.

"Do you miss him?" Rachael asked out of nowhere.

Chelsea gave her a surprised look, "Who? Daryl? Are you serious? That's like asking if I miss having that knife in my rib cage that he so nicely placed there two months ago."

"Not Daryl. Your brother." Rachael said, remembering that day all too well.

**Two Months Ago..**

**_Rachael and Bridget had just finished racing each other up the stairs to Chelsea's apartment. The three were going to have a movie night, maybe invite Roman and Nick over. "I hate you." Bridget laughed, shoving her friend's shoulder lightly at Rachael's comment._**

**_"It's not my fault that those legs are only good for looking at." Bridget continued to tease while Rachael pulled her keys from her purse._**

**_"Hardy har har, bitch." Rachael purred, as she got the door open. They heard the shower running and assumed that's where Chelsea was. So the two set out to set up the evening. Bridget took off her coat before digging into her large bag and pulling out A Walk To Remember, Runaway Bride, and Pretty Woman. "You would pick a movie about a hooker." Rachael laughed, going into the kitchen with three bottles of white wine to ice them down. She pulled out her phone as she closed the freezer, dialing Nick's number. "Hey bubs, you on your-"_**

**_"Ahhhhhhhh!" She heard come from the bedroom._**

**_She smiled, assuming Chelsea had just startled the shit out of Bridget so she just carried on, "You on your way?"_**

**_"Yeah, pulling up actually. What's with the screaming?" He said, concerned._**

**_"Hold on. Let me see." Rachael said, walking slowly towards the dimly lit room where she could hear Bridget practically whispering Chelsea's name over and over again. "I think our friends might be having a little girl on girl fun." Rachael laughed before she entered the room and saw Bridget leaned over Chelsea's limp body. "Oh my God." Was the last thing Nick heard before the line went dead._**

**_Back To Present.._**

"Of course I do. There hasn't been one day since I ran away that I haven't thought about him." She looked towards her two best friends, "He was my best friend. The best big brother a girl ever could have asked for." One single tear fell from her emerald eyes.

"Will you tell us about him?" This was a subject that Chelsea had always shied away from.. Almost like it was a sin to speak of him. Like she would be struck down right in the very spot she stood.

Chelsea took a deep breath, "He's got this look, you know? That look that you can't lie to, that look that you can't hide anything from. He never had to call me on my bullshit, he just gave me that look and I knew. He knew me inside and out. He knew me better than I knew myself. I remember one time.. I was about 11 and he was 19, I had been playing on the playground by myself waiting for him to pick me up from school. These guys came over and started kicking dirt on me and calling me an orphan. When I stood up and tried to walk away, one of them shoved me down and into the mulch." She looked over at Rachael with a sad smile, but there was something in her eyes.. Admiration? "Well, the next thing I know.. My brother pops up out of nowhere and tackles the one that shoved me to the ground, he proceeded to bloody the guy's face up pretty bad. Well by the time he decided he was done, the guy's friends were long gone. I remember it clear as day what my brother told the guy '_If you got a problem with me or the Sons, I advise you to get over it. And if I ever see you near my Angel again, I'll kill you._' He was never late again after that day." Chelsea started to zone out as she turned on to Main St.

"I bet he's missed you." Rachael reassured her friend, squeezing Chelsea's arm. Rachael and Chelsea had talked very seldom about the brother her friend had left behind, but Rachael knew more than anyone else. She knew Chelsea's doubts on if her brother would accept her back into his life.

"Well we are about to find out." Chelsea said, matter of factly as she turned into a parking garage by the name of Teller-Morrow Automotive. It was as if an alarm had gone off with the way Havoc reacted to the change in atmosphere. He started jumping from back to front to back to front and when Rachael tried to hold him down, he just went crazy licking her all over. Chelsea parked beside a black Caddy and as she laid her hand on the door handle, she looked back to her friends. "It's not too late. We can still leave now. I'll haul ass to New York?"

At hearing this Rachael tossed Havoc to Bridget and fell out of the passenger door causing everyone to look over at the sudden commotion. "Oops." She said, slyly smirking at her best friend. "I think it's too late now."

"You fucking bitch." Chelsea growled, opening her door and standing up straight. Ready to face whatever came her way.

Rachael came around to the driver side of the car as Bridget got out behind her and hooked arms with Chelsea. "We got your back. We might not be your brother, but we're your sisters."

"Havoc! Havoc, stay! No." Bridget growled, leaning in towards the car threateningly as the little guy tried to climb out. Once they got the dog situated, the three girls started to make their way towards a bigger man with wild curly hair.

"How can I help you ladies?" He said, politely.

"Aye. How can we be of service to ya and yer lovely beauty of a car?" Chelsea's breath caught in her throat at the sound of the second man's voice. She didn't know it from anywhere, but it was almost as though it was trying to put a spell on her. Glancing over, she saw a man that looked to be in his late 30's with dark hair and some grey peeking out at the roots. His skin had a permanent tan to it from the kiss of the sun, his goatee was magnified by the scars he had on either side of his mouth. Chelsea couldn't help but smile as she thought how she wouldn't mind that man's voice having a spell over her.

Noticing her friend's sudden distraction and interest in the exotic man, Rachael elbowed her in the ribs. "Chelsea?"

Shaking herself out of the daze she had fallen into the man with the scars beat her to the punch before she could answer either of them. "Please tell me, Ms. Chelsea, tha yer front end needs some work, cause I'd love ta get my hands up under yer hood."

"Oh hunny, her front end needs some work.. But I doubt that's the one you wanted to play with." Bridget giggled off smartly.

The gentleman that had first addressed the women finally spoke up, "Well that escalated rather quickly."

"Yeah, it did." Chelsea said, glaring at her friend for throwing her under the bus like that. "The car doesn't need any work, but if you can get in contact with my brother.. I'll let you play with it. Let you show me what it's really capable of." Chelsea teased, starring at the man with a sexy smirk on her lips.

She overheard Bridget whisper to Rachael, "I still don't think we're talking about the car."

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Will update soon, already have the second chapter going:)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I only own the OCs.**

* * *

"We aren't messenger boys, ma'am. All do respect." Said the one with the hair, the sarcasm in his voice was just an underlying tint to the seriousness of her request.

Chelsea stuck her hand out in his direction, "I didn't mean any disrespect by my request. My name's Chelsea Lowman. I believe you know my brother?" Once the end of her questioned had left lips, it became apparent that the man was not going to accept her hand by the guarded look that filled his eyes, bracing himself for any hidden agenda that she may have. So she let it fall as she held eye contact with the man who was trying to read her intentions in looking for her so called brother, she briefly wondered if her brother had ever mentioned her to any of these men. The two didn't break eye contact even throughout the sounds of choking and sputtering erupted from next to them at the mention of her name. It was something she had grown accustom to as a little girl.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Yer tellin' us that somethin' as pretty as ya is related to somethin' as ugly as Happy?" There was that panty dropping voice that caused Chelsea to subconsciously bite her lip again. If she had to guess based on the fact that the front of his shirt was soaked, it was the mysterious man that had choked on his cold beer when Chelsea told them her name.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." She smirked. It was at this moment that two bikes came flying into the lot, barely dodging the three women. Bridget and Rachael dived behind the two men that were standing with them while Chelsea just stood her ground, refusing to back down in the face of danger. She looked over to see that one guy was sporting a mohawk with head tattoos while the other had short curly blonde hair on top of his head.

"Your brother's name is Happy?" Looking back to her friends, she smiled at Bridget.

"Yeah, don't ask me why." Glancing back to the men, Chelsea tried again. "Can you please get in contact with my brother? It's urgent."

"Did I hear someone say Happy?" Looking the opposite direction, Chelsea saw the guy with the mohawk approaching. The two men she had been talking to both nodded their heads. "He's on his way down. Oh and sorry about that.. Halfsack hasn't gotten the whole 'avoid running over people' thing down very well yet." He smiled, while gesturing to the bikes behind him before leaning in and whispering to Chelsea not so quietly, "We think it's his lack of meat intake."

"Fuck you, dude!" The one who had almost ran her over snapped, jumping on the cute guy sporting the head tattoos.. Chelsea just laughed while stepping over them as they had their little wrestling match in the middle of the lot. Some of the other guys who were lingering about started to gather around to see who might win, but Chelsea had no interest in that at the current moment.

"No offense, ma'am. But why didn't you just go find your brother yourself?"

Chelsea motioned to the bigger gentleman to follow her as she made her way over to a picnic table and away from the crowd of onlookers. "Can I know your name?"

"Bobby." He said gruffly, signaling the other man to stay back with the other two girls.

"Bobby, I've never turned a blind eye to what my brother does. I know who he is and I know what his beloved club does." She sat down, motioning him to sit with her as she rearranged her top, giving him a small peak at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "I'm a very resourceful woman. Even with the absence of contact between Happy and I in the last four years, I've kept up with his life. I just need to warn him about some things and then I'll be on my way."

Bobby starred at the woman, "You're about to turn things all kinds of sideways by being here. I can already tell." He stood, still looking at her intently.

"I have to take my friends to a hotel. Any recommendations?" She asked, politely. Chelsea was trying hard to ignore his questioning gaze as to what trouble she may have brought here with her.

"There's a hotel on the edge of town. It ain't nothing special, but it's what our small town has to offer."

He turned to walk away from her again and she figured he wasn't gonna stop this time so she got up and followed him. "Chelsea! Can we stay? Charming is so cute!" Bridget giggled, skipping over to her.

Rachael jogged up behind the blonde, "Bridge, you haven't even seen the whole town. All you've seen is the inside of the gated lot."

"We didn't come here to stay, you know that." Chelsea deadpanned. At the concerned looks her friends were giving her, she looked away. Taking in everything around her. "I need a minute." Quietly slipped from her lips as she made her way back towards her car, hopping up on the ass end. What was she suppose to tell her brother? _'Oh hey, Hap. So your Angel is a prostitute and you were right about Daryl. He's crazy. I've seen him kill a man for just looking me up and down.. But now I've ran away and taken my half of everything so he's probably looking for me in hopes of killing me. So you should expect a visit from him. Just be prepared. Anyways, love you and I gotta go!'_ Somehow Chelsea doubted that was the way to go. He would have too many questions and would probably go through her things and find her little book and kill every man in there for touching his sister in such a degrading way.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, debating things in her head, when she heard quick and heavy footfalls heading her way. Looking up, she saw the guy with the mohawk jogging over to her, the reminants of a few trickles of blood going from his eyebrow to his broad jaw line. Chelsea quickly wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks before he could see them. "Hey, you alright?"

"Just got alot on my mind." She smiled, "I'm sure you can relate." He gave her a hesitant nod before she continued, "Anyways, I'm Chelsea, Happy's sister."

"I'm Juice." He said with a shit eating grin slapped on his face that slowly started to fade away, "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean you'll get an answer though." She smirked, hoping to keep the conversation on a light breezy note. She had enough heavy thoughts flowing through her head.

As Juice moved to sit next to her, Chelsea couldn't help but notice he had nice tone muscles in his arms. "You're in alot of trouble, aren't you?" When Chelsea didn't answer, he continued. "I can tell with the way your friends look at you and if you weren't in some kind of trouble.. You would have just went to your family instead of here."

She playfully shoved him, "You know, I bet people don't give you nearly enough credit." Chelsea didn't understand why she felt so comfortable with this stranger, but with him.. She felt like there was no reason for her to put on like she was something better then him like Daryl had taught her to do with anyone new. "So who won?" She smirked, leaning into him without even noticing she was doing so.

He laughed, "No one yet. Clay told us to save it for the ring tonight."

"What's tonight?" Chelsea asked, leaning away to glance up at him.

At this, Juice got a really confused look on his face causing her to laugh and poke him in the nose, earning her an elbow to the ribs before they both turned to look out at his friends and family within the club. "I honestly don't know. A celebration party of some sorts." He chuckled, slightly. "My guess is it has something to do with you showing up."

She hung her head low and whispered, "Trust me, this isn't something to celebrate." Chelsea heard the roar of a motorcycle coming closer and jerked her head up, looking around in a panic, "Is that him?"

Juice looked around and noticed all the other members bikes were lined up against the other side of the lot, "Yeah it is. How long has it been since you've seen him?" Juice asked in a whisper, afraid that if he asked it too loud she might go into complete freak out mode which was not something Juice knew how to handle.

"4 years." Chelsea answered, nervously wringing her hands together and kicking her feet back and fourth like she was on a swing.

Juice laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "He'll be happy to see you." He hoped his words of encouragement would calm the woman down atleast in the slightest, not wanting to face the wrath of Happy if thought there was a chance that Juice was the reason for his little sister's nervous break down.

Jumping off the trunk of her car, Chelsea gave him a sad look. "I doubt that." Turning towards the gate, she saw him ride in. He was wearing the same thing she remembered him to always wear. Baggy blue jeans, a white shirt, and his cut. He had dark shades covering his eyes as he passed her, Chelsea couldn't tell what he thought of her being here, but she knew he saw her and if him slamming on the brakes and jumping off his bike was any indication.. She had been right. "Give us a minute, Juice."

"Right." Juice said, hopping down and rushing back across the lot to where everyone stood, watching as one of the most dangerous men on the lot stormed over to the petite woman, whipping his glasses off somewhere in between point A and point B.

"I told you to never come back." Happy growled, stopping just a few feet from her. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

She swallowed hard, "Happy, I'm not here to stay. I just had to give you a heads up."

Happy just starred her down, holding his hand up in her face to stop her from going any further. "I don't have time for you to come in here and tell me any of that stupid bullshit about your happy little life with that piece of shit and if you're here to tell me you are marrying him. You ain't got my blessin'." He snarled, storming back the other direction.

Chelsea huffed loudly, looking around for something to throw when she spotted her keys in her hand. Before she even realized she had done it, she had nailed her brother in the back of the head. When he turned to look at her with an icy stare she choose that time to yell, "Would you just hear me out, you fucking asshole?"

"The way you heard Tia out? Or how about the way you heard me out before you slammed the God damn door in my face?" Happy yelled back.

Chelsea almost chuckled hearing Juice say, "I didn't know he was capable of talking this much at once."

Then there was, "Aye." In that sexy voice Chelsea didn't think she'd ever be able to get enough of.

"Look! I'm sorry! I was stupid to have left you, I'm sorry! But your hatred towards me doesn't change that I came here to warn you. So will you please just hear me out and then if you want me to.. I'll leave and you'll never see me again. You just have to say the word, Hap." She was almost pleading with him now and as much as he wanted to keep up his big bad biker appearance, Happy knew he still couldn't say no to his little Angel.

He slowly walked back over to her, standing closer then he did before. Not sure if he wanted his brothers to hear this information or not. "Talk."

"You were right about Daryl. He's missing a few screws in his head." Happy let out a small chuckle. Chelsea couldn't help but thank the heavens that her brother didn't know what she had become in life. "I left him and he's probably gonna be pretty pissed for more than one reason.. I was worried he'd come looking for you to get to me, so I just wanted to give you a heads up." She took a deep breath, not sure of what was going through her brother's head. "He's dangerous, Happy. Alot of connections out there, I crippled his means of doing anything for awhile before I left. So just keep your eyes open, okay?"

When he nodded his head, she took that as her cue to leave and went to her driver side door. "Is he gonna come after you?"

The question surprised her, she didn't expect him to care if Daryl came after her considering how she left all those years ago. "Eventually." Chelsea answered quietly, looking anywhere but at her big brother. All she wanted in that moment was to fall into her brother's arms and for him to never let go. She wished she could have her security blanket back, but Chelsea knew she had made that choice long ago and for now.. There was no taking it back.

"Where are you gonna go?" She went back to sit on her trunk, Happy leaning up next to her.

"Travel. I figure I can get them back to their families and have a good year or two of my life to live before he finally catches up to me." She leaned her head on his shoulder, her dark raven hair cascaded over his arm.

The two were quickly falling back into heir old habits, as Happy reached up to twirl the ends of her hair between his fingers. The siblings sat in silence for a few moments, their audience just watching them from across the lot until a woman came out of the automotive shop, ushering everyone into the clubhouse including Bridget and Rachael. The two had over heard her say, "Would you give them some damn privacy? You're as bad as some teeny little bitches."

Once everyone was inside, Happy turned to his sister. "Why do I feel like this is you telling me your last farewell, Chelsea?"

She starred down at her lap, not wanting to look him in the eye while she said her next words. "Cause that's probably exactly what this is, Happy." Jumping off her car she made her way towards where everyone had went. "I love you, big brother. And I'm so sorry I hurt you and didn't listen to you."

"I love you too, baby sister." He whispered so she couldn't hear him.

As Chelsea walked into the clubhouse, she saw Bridget hustling one of the guys at pool while Rachael sat at the bar. Walking up, Chelsea grabbed the shot out from under Rachael's hand. "I need this more than you, bitch."

Rachael just laughed, signaling the guy with the short blonde curls on his head to pour Chelsea another shot, "Aye aye, bitch." As the guy turned to walk away, Rachael noticed that unlike the other men his cut was bare except for the word 'Prospect'. "Hey, Prospect. You got a name?"

He addressed her as he filled the shot glass up one last time for Chelsea, "Halfsack."

Rachael started to giggle, "I'm not even gonna ask." She stuck her hand out, "I'm Rachael, this is Chelsea, and the one raping your friend at pool over there? Yeah. That's Bridget." He accepted her hand, holding it a few seconds too long.

"You ready to head to a hotel?" Chelsea directed to Rachael, not even acknowledging her introduction.

"What?" Rachael snapped, spinning in her seat to stare at her friend questioningly.

Chelsea didn't look away from the shot glass as she answered, "We're leaving."

"That wasn't the plan."

"It was always my plan." Chelsea murmured, throwing the shot back.

When she went to set the shot glass down, Rachael caught her by the wrist. "That's fucking bullshit. Roman and Nick didn't go through all that trouble to get you out if you were just going to be a sitting duck." Chelsea yanked her hand out of her best friend's grasp, "You said your brother would be able to protect you."

Chelsea inched in towards her slowly, threateningly. "I said we would go and see my brother then I would take you two back to your families. This is my problem and I will not ask my brother to take that on." The two girls were nose to nose, "You got a problem with that? Because if I remember correctly you weren't jumping for joy when your brother got tangled up with me cause of the danger that was Daryl, yet you'll wish that danger on my brother and his friends?" By now, Chelsea had inched so close she was nose to nose with Rachael.

"If we're about to have a cat fight.. Can we tape it?" Looking over, the two girls saw a man with striking grey hair stood watching them with a big smirk on his face, the woman she had seen outside was now standing beside him.

"Can I join in?"

"Ma, I don't wanna see that." Said a man with shaggy blonde hair, who saddled up right next to Chelsea. "Happy is waiting for you outside." He said, looking to Rachael.

"For her?"

"For me?" Rachael asked, quizzically as Chelsea looked in between the two. "Why?"

"He wants to know what is going on and he knows she won't tell him the truth." The blonde lazily hung an arm around Chelsea's shoulder as he shooed Rachael out of the clubhouse. "Halfsack, two beers." When the Prospect just stood there awkwardly, "Now, Prospect."

Chelsea just sat there unsure of what exactly was going on. She noticed Juice on a computer with the man with the grey hair standing over his shoulder, watching her. She looked to see Bridget stuffing a few bills in her bra while a man with wild black curls flirted with her relentlessly, next to them was the man with the voice leaning against the pool table. She wasn't sure where he was looking because he had pulled his dark glasses down to shield his dark eyes.

She slowly breathed the sight of him in as the blonde passed her an open beer. "Chibs."

Chelsea looked at the blonde strangely, "Excuse me?"

"The guy you've been starring at while biting your lip.. Yeah. His name is Chibs." He smiled coyly down at her, clinking his beer to her's.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, walking away from him hastily and over to a beat up dingy couch in the corner, quickly nursing her cold beer.

"Yeah, sure you don't." The blonde smirked, knowing he had ruffled her feathers as he watched her leave him standing alone.

"Jackie boy!" Looking over, he saw Chibs signalling him over to the pool table.

He couldn't help but smirk as he made his way over, noticing the man wasn't even looking at him, but looking off towards the far corner of the room where he knew Happy's mysterious sister had settled herself. "What's up, brother?"

"What's tha story on that one, Jax?"

Jax just started to laugh. "What is it with everyone? She's just Happy's sister. How much harm could she really do?" As the question left Jax's lips, he could hear how ignorant it was.

"With a body like that and tha fact that she's Happy's sister.. She could cause alotta harm." Chibs said, seriously. Turning to face his VP. "I know tha thoughts I've already had 'bout her and probably tha otha boys too. Wha makes ya think tha Happy is gonna green light that?"

Jax placed a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think if something happens, you keep your mouth shut about it. Because that girl is like a fucking cheetah. What she wants, she gets and she wants you." Jax turned to walk away as his friend went back to watching the young woman, intently. "Dude, stop making it so obvious."

With that said, Chibs turned and waltzed over to the bar in a weak attempt to distract himself from her. Put it was almost like she was a magnet.. Pulling him back with every step he took.

Across the room, Chelsea had felt the cushion give signalling that someone had sat beside her.. Not bothering to even glance their way, uninterested in whatever it is they may have to say. "See something you like?" As she let out a low sigh, Chelsea realized she couldn't just ignore the person and didn't want to offend her brother's friends. So finally she looked away from the bottle that was now tightly tucked between her knees, spotting the woman from earlier.

"You still referring to the cat fight?" Chelsea smarted off, hoping to just be left alone. If the truth was told, she was terrified as to what Rachael was telling Happy just outside the double doors that were only a few mere yards away from her.

The woman laughed lightly, "Well I was talking about the tall tan piece of Scotland pie over there, but if you wanna touch me, baby, go right ahead."

"Feed me some tequila and I just might." Chelsea purred, smiling. "The name's Chelsea."

"Gemma. I'd watch out for blondie over there, Tig'll take her mind to places that there ain't no coming back from."

Chelsea followed Gemma's gaze, seeing Bridget all cozied up with that same man. "Bridget's all about mind games. Those are what get her hot." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Juice, the blonde guy, and the old dude walk into a room and close the door. "So how do you fit in here?"

"The blonde? He's my son, Jax. He's the Vice President and Clay is my husband, the president." Gemma almost gushed out, obviously proud of the titles her family held.

Jax hadn't made it very far from where he left Chibs when he surveyed the room and noticed a woman had joined Chelsea on the couch, causing him to roll his eyes. "Jax. In here." Looking over Jax saw Juice ushering him and the grey haired man into a room off to the side.

"Okay. Her name's Chelsea Angel Lowman, she's 22. Been living in a loft in Vegas for the past 4 years with her boyfriend Daryl Christian where they spent the entire 4 years building the largest prostitute ring to ever see this side of the country." Juice rattled off the information as he read it. "She also owns a small apartment on the outskirts of town and she owns a Lincoln."

"Happy's sister is a prostitute?" The older man asked, amused by this sudden bit of information.

"Yep." Was all Juice said.

"Do you think he knows?" Jax asked.

"Doubtful. They haven't seen or spoken to each other since two days after she ran away when he tracked her down in LA." Juice said, knowingly.

Jax held older man's eyes for a moment, "So what do you wanna do, Clay?"

"What do you mean 'what do I wanna do'? I wanna get her back in her car and gone before Happy catches wind of this." As soon as the man had stopped talking they heard the commotion from outside.

"Sit the fuck down, Chelsea!"

"No! What the fuck did you tell him?"

"The truth. Something you stopped telling a long time ago." They heard Happy growl, before the church doors were flung open. "She ain't leaving." There was no sway to his voice, he was set firm in his words. Happy may not have been President or even second in command, but he was the only one no one wanted to cross willingly.

"Shit." Clay groaned, throwing his gavel onto the Reaper table.

"I know this guy, Pres." Happy started, shutting the church doors behind him. "He's killed for her, more times then she even knows.. And if he'll kill for her then he'll kill her for betraying him. I know his type and I know him."

Jax groaned as Clay started to speak, he should have known the man would have to find some kind of control in this situation without just giving in. "Happy, we don't know what she did to betray him.. He could be justified-"

"If you won't help me protect her, then I'll do it myself." Happy snarled, cutting the older man off. It was clear at that moment that either the club would help Happy protect his little sister or Happy would shed his cut and do this all by himself. No one feared that the man couldn't take care of his sister and himself, but he was a vital part to the club and as much as Clay didn't want to admit it.. He couldn't afford to lose the man.

Juice awkwardly sat back as Jax took his seat by Clay leaning over to whisper something in his ear. Clay sighed before clearing his throat, "We'll call a vote. One hour. Now go calm her down."

Juice quickly stood and rushed for the door, needing a drink and to clear his head. He knew Chelsea was in trouble, she had almost admitted it to him. The sight that played out before the four Sons was one probably worth millions. Chelsea had Rachael pinned to the ground, but Bridget was laying in the middle of them as some sort of shield, trying to protect her friend from her volatile friend. "It wasn't your fucking place to tell him shit. You don't even know him!" Chelsea growled, pulling Rachael's long hair.

Chibs, Bobby, Tig, and Halfsack all stood off to the side with shit eating grins on their faces. Gemma was trying to pull Chelsea off, with little to no progress, "Would one of you sons of bitches stop this?" She snapped, finally backing away from the three.. The matriarch had been left with no choice other than to accept defeat, something she didn't take kindly too.

"Someone has to have your best interest in mind since you fucking don't!" Rachael growled, squirming as Chelsea dug her nails into her arms. "Some people do actually care about you, you fucking bitch!" Rachael cringed as she felt Chelsea's nails break skin.

"Chelsea, stop!" Bridget huffed, trying to push the raven haired woman off them, causing her to drag her nails as Rachael squealed in pain.

As the four just stood there, almost frozen, Chibs, Bobby, and Tig finally joined in. Trying to pry the three apart as Halfsack just went back to the bar. "Ah, fer tha love of Christ, woman! Let go!"

Chelsea only answered by snapping down on the hand that wrapped around her bicep. "Owww!" Juice cringed, hearing Tig bellow out in pain. "The bitch bit me!"

Happy all of a sudden snapped out of it, "What did you just call her?" He growled, his eyes narrowing as he took a step towards the commotion.

"Sorry, man. But seriously! She drew blood." Tig was almost pouting as he held his hand up for proof. "You get her. I don't want none. If she was a hooker, I'd beat her." At that comment, all three girls stopped fumbling on the ground. Chelsea allowed Chibs to pull her away from the other girls so they could get up.

Chelsea felt the way her breath shallowed at feeling the man's arm around her waist, the way goose bumps rose on her neck as she felt his warm breath as he breathed out, and the way her mind started to get foggy as she took in his scent. Before she could get to lost in the way her body was reacting to this man, she shook him off, going to stand by Bridget as they all gave Tig an icy glare.

"What?" Tig questioned, backing away hesitantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" When they didn't answer and started to circle in on him he tried another approach to the situation that was obviously not in his favor, "Happy? Wanna help me out and call your attack dog off?"

"Nuh uh." Was his gruff response.

"Did you just call me a dog?" Chelsea purred and as the question rolled off her lips, Tig made a break for the hallway with all three girls taking off after him.

"Somebody! Help!" Tig yelled just before a loud crash was heard followed by, "Hey hey hey! Watch where you put that heel! Oww! No no no! I'm sorry!"

Everyone cringed and walked outside as the yelps of pain got louder, the only person who questioned it was Gemma. "Is anyone gonna help him?" She whispered to her husband as she looked towards the hallway skeptically.

Clay just grinned, "Jax and I decided it was about time we gave back to the hookers."

Gemma spun on her heel, "You mean?" Collapsed out of her mouth at the same time Tig fell out the club house door with Bridget on top of him and her hands tightly around his throat..

* * *

This isn't where I wanted to stop it, but I wanted to update.. So here it is! Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I only own the OCs.**

* * *

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion in that moment. Bobby and Halfsack rushed to Tig's aid, seeing the vice grip the young woman had on him, not expecting to be tackled by Rachael.. Which they indeed were causing all the other men to cringe, "Oooooh.."

While Rachael and Bobby were rolling around on the ground, trying to one up the other, Halfsack went to bouncing between the two brawls in a sad attempt to stop the two women when Tig finally managed to get the upper hand, rolling himself on top of the fiery blonde giving Halfsack the chance to go help Bobby. Tig struggled for a minute with the young woman's tight grasp around his neck before he finally managed to lift her arms over her head and pin them to the ground, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist in an attempt to squeeze him to death when she got a strange look on her face, "What is that?"

Tig looked over to see Rachael spartan kick Halfsack before body slamming Bobby, in an attempt to avoid her question until he felt her leg muscles start to tense up again. He groaned, finally looking back down to Bridget. "I'm fully erect right now.." He finally answered awkwardly, addressing the pressure she felt pushing against her jeans. As soon as the realization dawned on her of what he meant, she quickly and swiftly brought her knee into his groan twice. The look on his face reminded her of Havoc with his big bug eyes as he rolled off of her, leaving her lying on her back. She slowly sat up on her elbows while she caught her breath. As the guy with shaggy blonde hair helped Tig up, she over heard him say. "Jax, I think I'm in love."

The blonde, who Bridget had just learned was named Jax, started to laugh. "You just got your ass kicked by a girl. What are you gonna do? Be her bitch?" Jax grinned, shoving the man into the man Bridget had learned was named Chibs.

"I could do that." Tig groaned, rearranging himself.

Everyone looked over hearing Halfsack groan in pain and it was apparent as to why. Rachael had him in the splits with his arms pulled under his legs while Bobby laid unconscious on the ground next to them. "Uh guys? I think I'm about to rip my only nut off." Hearing this, Rachael gave in and untangled him.. She kinda felt bad for these three guys. They just got beat up by girls.. In front of their big bad biker friends.

Reaching out and taking hold of his hand to pull him up off the pavement, she inquired about his previous comments. "So that's what Halfsack stands for? You only have half of your nuts." She smiled kindly, it was slightly frightening how quickly her attitude had changed and his face showed that fact as he slowly nodded his head.

Rachael went over to help Bridget up off the ground before looking over to the group that was starring at them strangely. "What?" They asked in unison.

"What? You knocked out Bobby!" Clay just about screeched in a high pitch voice that was similar to a 13 year old girl.

"Oh, calm down. He shouldn't have tried to restrain me." She purred, placing her hand on her hip. "He'll be fine."

Clay threw his hands up in the air, "He'll be fine she says. Calm down she says." At this point he started jumping up and down almost like a small boy who was doing the pee pee dance, "I swear women are gonna be the death of me." He finally managed to partially pull himself together, noticing the two girls looking at him funny as Juice and Halfsack helped a groggy Bobby up off the ground. "I want all of you in church. Now!"

As everyone started to file in through the door, Happy noticed there was someone missing during the brawl. "Where's my sister?" As soon as the words left his mouth they heard someone scream in frustration from inside the clubhouse. He automatically went to Tig with hard eyes. "What. Did. You. Do."

Tig looked down sheepishly, "I may have handcuffed her to Chibs' bed." When he looked up, everyone was giving him a look that practically screamed _you what_ "I couldn't take all three of them on! So I locked the other two out and yeah.. I figured it was better then knocking her out!" Tig really couldn't understand why it seemed that no one would rationalize why he had handcuffed a young woman to a bed.. Not like that though. "Happy.. Your sister is fucking bat shit crazy!" He squealed, turning around to show everyone the small whole in the middle of the ass of his jeans, "She literally stuck her heel up my ass! I literally was just fucked in the ass by a Jimmy Who."

"It's Jimmy Choo, you idiot." Bridget said lazily as she rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Everyone except Bobby and Tig howled with laughter, leaning on each other for support as Clay let out a frustrated groan before pointing at the two women, "You two go sit in the fucking office before anything else can happen." Rachael went to say something when Gemma ushered her and Bridget to the office off the garage before someone else could get hurt. Tig hung his head while Clay turned to look at everyone else. "Everyone except Chibs, get to church. Tig go wipe your ass, I think her heel pulled some babies out your back door." He smirked, gesturing to the wet spot bellow the tear in his jeans.

"I think that's just blood.. She didn't even use lube, wet it, or anything before she rammed it in there." Tig answered with a painful look on his face as he remembered the experience.

Clay ignored Tig's comment as everyone filed in the clubhouse door. Clay couldn't help but smirk as he heard Jax and Juice giving Tig hell about not being able to take on three tiny women. Chibs waited until it was only his President left standing with him under the awning. "Ya want me ta get her an' bring her ta ya, don' ya?"

Clay laid a heavy hand on the Scotsman's shoulder, "And don't let her kill Tig."

"Aye. Cause tha's gonna be easy." Chibs groaned, wandering off into the clubhouse in search of the young woman that had caused such chaos since she entered the lot not even a mere two hours ago. He couldn't help the thoughts that flooded his mind as he thought about Chelsea being handcuffed to his bed. As he walked past the bar, the Prospect tossed him a tiny set of keys, wishing him good luck in his task.

"Happy! Rach!" He heard the girl holler behind his closed door, "Someone!" He could hear her struggling to break free as his headboard slammed against the wall and stood there listening for a minute before finally reaching for the knob. Chelsea automatically went into defense mode as the door slowly fell open, hiding the identity of whether or not this person was her hero or enemy.

"Lassie, if ya wanted in my bed.. All ya had ta do was ask." Flowed off his swift tongue as the man with that sexy exotic voice perched himself against the doorway to reveal himself.

"Baby, if I wanted in your bed.. I wouldn't even have to ask." She purred, trying to remain in control of this situation and ignore the way her body reacted to his presence. Chelsea had something she had to handle and she needed this man to help her if she had any chance of getting out of those handcuffs. She watched warily as he made his way into the room, over towards her. "So you know my name, don't you think it's only fair if I know your's too?" She knew it wasn't right to seduce this man to get her way, but in alot of ways.. Chelsea wasn't right and that was a fact that she had grown comfortable with over the years.

"An' wha do ya suggest is actually fair in war?" He lazily sprawled out across the bed, holding eye contact with her. He was trying to see the depth of her dark eyes, but she kept his penetrating eyes at bay as she trailed her own up and down his body, admiring that there was something about this man that made her lose control of not only her body.. But also of her charm and that was something no other man had ever been able to do. "Cause last I checked, tha's all this is. Battle of tha sexes." _  
_

_Oh how right you are._ She thought, but answered sweetly none the less. "It doesn't have to be."

He chuckled slowly, sitting up as he angled his body towards her's. Noticing how her eyes lingered slowly over every inch of him, "Aye, but I know you're type.. So it always will be." He watched her bite her lip as she scanned over the loser part of his mid section, he couldn't seem to stop the low groan that escaped him as he did the same to her. Finally, he stood and leaned over to unlock the handcuffs in hopes to advert her attention from the noise he had made just a moment ago. He felt how soft her hands were and could only imagine how soft the rest of her was.

Chelsea sucked in a deep breath at the close capacity they were in as he freed her from the handcuffs. He was almost pressed against her chest and the heat that was radiating off him caused her eyes to fall closed as she breathed in his scent. Letting a small moan fall from her lips, Chelsea's eyes snapped open as she felt the cool metal break away from her skin finally. He was still there, a ghost touch away with a wild look in his eyes. She slowly lifted her hand up and traced one of his prominent scars, "Chibs." Was all that she said as her touch set fire to his skin and he briefly wondered if she was calling him by his name or if she was saying in Gaelic what had left the marks.

"Let's go." He coughed, clearing his throat while ushering her to the doorway before he could do anything too rash.. Cause in that moment, with the effect her touch had on him, all he had wanted to do was throw her down on his bed and have his way with her for everyone to hear. Although he knew that wouldn't go over very well if Happy was to hear so as she walked in front of him he settled for watching the sway of her hips that framed her plumb ass that was accentuated by tone and tan legs and just let his imagination run wild in the safe confines of his mind.

_**IN THE GARAGE OFFICE...**_

The air was thick as the three women sat surrounded by silence in the small office. Gemma sat at her desk with her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, appearing to be flipping through paperwork, but really was watching the two new women suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. Rachael and Bridget both sat there trying not to go insane from the older woman's annoying inquisitive stares. "Just ask it already." Rachael sighed, tiredly. It had been a very long night and all the girls wanted to do was get to a hotel, shower, and get some rest.

"Excuse me?" Gemma inquired, too innocently to even be remotely believable. Rachael just starred back at the woman for a minute, taking her appearance in. She had brunette hair with thick blonde streaks through out it and as the two held the other's gaze, the woman lifted hair glasses onto her head, pushing her short side bangs back out of her face. Rachael noticed the way her jaw was set hard and her eyes suspicious. The long scar down the center of the woman's breasts signaled that this woman probably hadn't had the most easy going life.

Rachael chuckled humorlessly, "Come on, lady. We stroll in here out of nowhere, tell y'all one of your member's long lost sister is back and in a shit load of shit, attack four of your husband's brother's, and you've been starring at us for the last 15 minutes. So why don't you cut the bullshit and get to the point.. Cause I have a feeling that you aren't the type to beat around the bush anyways." Rachael finished her rant, licking her lips.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Gemma asked, turning to face them.

"We've completed a course in every kind of self defense possible." Bridget snapped.

Gemma looked between the two curiously. "Why?"

Rachael let out a big sigh, "Chelsea wanted us to be able to protect ourselves no matter what the circumstance." Neither of the girls planned to give anything away if they didn't have to.

"Is she gonna tell him?" Gemma asked, quietly not wanting Clay or any of the guys to walk up and hear. When she realized neither of the girls were going to answer her, Gemma went on. "You know, that she's been a used pussy for the last 4 years?"

The first thing she saw was the recognition and fire in their eyes at her statement before Rachael's jaw visibly tensed as Bridget's eyes narrowed into dark slits. "No. She doesn't want him to be anymore ashamed of her then he already is." Rachael answered quickly, quietly as well.

Gemma felt slightly relieved that this mysterious new woman had planned to keep her other life away from the murderous eyes of her brother, but she couldn't be certain that someone else wouldn't or already hadn't let the cat out of the bag. "What'd you tell Happy?"

"I told him about how Daryl has a obsessive need to feel like he owns her. He doesn't love her, but if a man so much as let his eyes linger on Chelsea's arm for too long.. He'd kill them. He had a tracker put in her car, phone.. He's gonna kill her for betraying him.. She doesn't even know that he killed the one man she met in that life that wanted to take her away from it all and take care of her... She almost took him up on it about two weeks ago before Rick went missing and we found Chelsea bleeding out in her apartment. Daryl had found one of Rick's many letters to her and went off in a rage.." Rachael trailed off lost in the memory of it all, just as she had done earlier with Happy.

Bridget took that as her que to carry on, "He slept with all of her friends and coworkers. Paid them to fuck him in her apartment. In her bed and every time, he would leave the used condom either in her bed or just cum on her pillow."

"What the fuck." Gemma snapped, disgusted at the thought of this unknown man.

"He would do it to teach her a lesson. That's what he always told her. Sometimes he would even pocket the used condom and come home to her just to give it to her personally." Rachael continued, semi-sarcastically.

Before Gemma could comment on the things she had just been told a customer barged with a bright red face, "Which one of you low life piece of shit bikers is raping my daughter?"

**_IN CHURCH..._**

Everyone glanced up as the double doors swung open, revealing a flustered Chelsea and a stone faced Chibs. Chelsea's eyes were closed for some reason unbeknownst to them, but behind those closed eyes she was trying to contain the way her body was reacting.. All she could think about was feeling this strange man's flesh pressed against her own in a battle of dominance where even the loser wins in the end. She subconsciously bit her lip as the thought took on a small life of it's own.

"Chelsea?" Her brother questioned, surprising her into opening her eyes.

She took this moment in to look around the room at all the men, she noticed Juice amongst a few other men, some she had already met before when her eyes landed on that mop of dark curls, "You sorry -" Chelsea started as she went to lunge for the man before she felt a strong arm yank her back into something surprisingly hard as a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Play nice, lass." She heard Chibs whisper in her ear, causing a shiver to run up her back. He then used one arm to lift her up off the ground slightly, never taking his hand away from her angry lips. He took a few steps while holding her up before he sat down in his designated spot beside Tig, pulling her plump tight ass onto his lap before readjusting his arms to where she was pinned tightly to his chest so that she couldn't rip his brother's throat out. Chelsea kept her eyes locked on Tig who was starring down at his lap in a sad attempt to avoid her piercing gaze, he still wasn't too sure why she had gone rabid and attacked.. But he didn't wanna look her in the eye to see if she'd do it again.

Meanwhile, Chibs was sitting there with his eyes closed and head leaning back on the chair, not even hearing a word that left his President's lips.. He was focusing hard to not let it show the effect she was having on him. He could feel her warmth sink into his skin.. He could smell the citrus scent of her shampoo. Chibs had a suspicion that someone was watching him and sure enough someone was. Opening his eyes and looking across the table and to the right, the almost black eyes of Happy were trying to burn a hole through him.

Chelsea choose that moment to let out a frustrated sigh and wiggle her ass around in his lap to try and get more comfortable in his arms.. Which only caused Chibs to mentally groan at the lovely sensation it caused and Happy's glare to darken a few more shades. "Can I ask why I'm here? Isn't this stuff suppose to be sacred or something?" She huffed, wiggling around a tad bit more, making it almost impossible for Chibs not to push upwards so she could really feel the effect she was starting to have on him, but still he refrained only tightening his grasp on her in the slightest.

Clay stayed silent for a moment, rubbing a big hand down his scruffy face before turning to face this dropped dead gorgeous woman, "Happy has brought it to everyone's attention unfortunately that you are in alot of shit." Chelsea laughed sarcastically, knowing that the older man was unhappy with her sudden appearance. "He's also threatened to go completely solo out there in order to protect you if I refuse the help of the club.. So I'm gonna put it to a vote because I refuse to be the reason we lose him, that's a weight you can hold on your pretty little shoulders." His tone was starting to rub her the wrong way, as well as his choice of words. Clay wasn't even remotely trying to pretend like he gave a damn about her. "All that want to help save the damsel in distress with Happy, please speak now." He looked as deep as he could into her dark eyes, "Nay."

Tig cleared his throat and for the first time since she walked in the room, he looked at the small girl. "I don't know what your history is, but if you know how to fight like that.. You must be scared of something big out there. Yay." He looked over to his President, his best friend. "Sorry, man.. But she needs her family. And any sister of Happy's is family of mine."

Chibs could feel the shudder that racked through her body at Tig's words and the way her breathing shallowed. As he held this small woman in his arms, he wonder how anyone could want to hurt someone so tiny and fragile.. In that moment he thought of his wife and daughter and knew that if it came down to it, there wouldn't even be a vote.. Clay would back him all the way and he planned to do the same. "Aye. I got yer back, brotha. Til' tha end."

"Thank you." Was all that fell from Happy's lips.. A small form of gratitude.

Beside Chibs was an empty seat and next to him was and older man with an oxygen tank, "This club was started for family and brotherhood so God damn it that's how it's gonna go out. Yay." He said, slamming his fist into the table while he starred down the only one so far who had turned his back on what the club had stood for. It was sickening.

Next was Happy, "Yay. Double yay. Triple fuck yay."

"I wish there was a shot called 'Triple Fuck Yay'. That just sounds delicious." Tig said in a completely serious tone, causing Chelsea to chuckle as her body was starting to tremble in fear with each 'yay' she heard.

Juice managed to lock eyes with her as they shared a sad smile, she knew what his answer would be. His heart was too big for it to be anything else. "Yay. It goes against everything we stand for not to."

"He's right. We don't leave family out to dry. Yeah." Her eyes went to Bobby in a hurry. "Shut up."

Next was Jax, the last and final vote. "She's a woman and each and everyone of us took a vow to protect our women.. So hell yeah!" He said, jumping up from the table and going to hug Happy in celebration but was interrupted by Clay flinging the gavel onto the table just as Gemma burst in the doors with fire in her eyes.

"Craig Miller is here wanting to know who is raping his daughter? His seventeen year old daughter!" She snapped, glaring around the room.

"She told me she was eighteen.." Tig said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Clay yelled. "Not only do we have to deal with this shit, but now we have to deal with the fact that you can't keep your dick in your God damn pants?"

Chelsea felt like all the walls were closing in around her and her breathing was getting rather rapid. "Can I go to the restroom without a chaperone?" She managed to get out barely above a whisper while Clay, The Matriarch, and Tig fought about his disturbing sexual acts here lately.

As Clay dismissed her, Chibs reluctantly let his arms unravel from her small torso and moved his hands down to her hips. Chelsea sucked in a deep breath as she felt were his hands were resting before he slowly pushed her up onto her feet, following suit closely behind as everyone started to file out of the sacred room. Chelsea made a bee line for the main door while her brother made a bee line for Chibs who was about to follow his baby sister, but the three were all stopped in their advances as the clubhouse door was kicked in.. Just inches from Chelsea's face.

"Well well well.. Look what we have here." Snarled a man with a long scraggly beard that started to circle Chelsea.

"Clay." She heard Jax shout, hoping to end this before it went too far. She knew the look this man had in his eyes. He wanted to get at the club and for some reason, he thought she would be the way to do it. If only he knew. She could smell the liquor on his breath and had a feeling this man wasn't gonna just walk away without a fight.

She went to move around him, but this man wasn't having any of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby and Jax holding Happy at bay. Beside him was Chibs who was slowly trying to get closer until Gemma stepped in front of them. "What do you want, Craig?" Clay barked, standing in front of Tig, to shield him from this man's view.

"Her." Was all that fell from his cracked lips. Craig Miller went to caress her arm causing Chelsea to back into a wall. "It's only fair to let me have what I desire since one of you pigs took what you wanted from my Macy."

"I'm sure we could work something out for the right price, huh Chelsea?" Clay grinned, letting her know that he knew what and who she was all these years.

"Fuck this." With that being said, Chelsea expertly brought her leg up and around.. Kicking Craig in the side of the head and watching smugly as he fell to the floor in a slumber. As soon as he was down, she ran out the door and towards her car.

She heard heavy foot falls behind her and didn't bother to look back, knowing one of them was indeed her brother. "Chelsea Angel Lowman." Happy growled as his sister opened her car door. "Do. Not."

She just smiled a sad smile as her car revved to life, filling the lot with a low rumble and the voices of Cage The Elephant with their song 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked'. She started singing along as that first tear slid down her cheek while she peeled out of the lot heading to who knows where.

Happy went to jump on his bike and take off after her when Clay stopped him, "No. I need you here. Chibs! Juice! Go after her and make sure she doesn't get in any more shit."

Everyone agreed to their given tasks and went about doing them, except for Happy who caught Chibs by the arm. "Watch where you step with my baby sister." Happy and Chibs stood there starring one another down, while Juice waited awkwardly to the side while watching the two other women play with a small puppy over by the shop.

"Is tha a threat?" Chibs snarled, shaking the unwelcomed hand off himself.

Happy chuckled, humorlessly. "It's a warning."

* * *

Sorry it took this long! I hope you guys don't feel like I'm going to slow with the story line, but here the next chapter is! Lemme know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!** **I only own the OCs.**

* * *

Happy started to make his way back towards the clubhouse as Chibs went and got situated on his bike beside Juice before they sped out of the lot in the direction Chelsea had gone when he noticed his sisters friends playing with a small dog. He stood there for a few more moments, wondering what his sister had gone through in the past four years since he gave up on bringing her home. Had he beat her all along? Did his little sister need him all this time and he just gave up on her? Could he had saved her from whatever hell she had been living?

As that last and final question crossed through his eyes, he quickly made his way over to the girls. "Blondie." Came his deep and raspy calling.

Bridget quickly looked up, admiring the fierce look in his eyes. "What's up, baldy?" She smirked at his raised eyebrow.

"What's the mutt's name?" He questioned while squatting down to pet the little fur ball as it barreled up to him.

Rachael and Bridget both plopped down on the ground next to him, "Havoc."

"Chelsea's dog, not doubt." Happy smirked knowingly, even before they gave him reassuring nods. He picked the little guy up for a second inspecting him before placing him in Rachael's lap. "Chelsea is staying here whether she likes it or not. She told me her plan was to get you girls back to your families. Was she lying about that too?"

Rachael nodded sadly as Bridget piped up, "I know you don't know us very well.. But Chelsea has became our family over the past few years. Do for her what we couldn't. Protect her."

"Why'd she leave?" He asked quietly in his rough voice, looking Rachael in the eyes. He had a feeling that if one of them knew, it'd be her.

Rachael lifted a small hand to cup his stubbly chin in a sisterly way, "I don't know.. But I do know that there hasn't been a day since I've met her that she hasn't wrote you a letter. She even has 'Happy' tattooed on the inside of her pinky finger so that Daryl couldn't see it." Rachael let her hand fall to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We always thought it was just a reminder to help her get through it all, you know? That is until we met you." Bridget smiled, catching Havoc before he could run into the garage.

Happy let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, "She wrote me letters?" Came his gruff response to what he had just learned. Rachael and Bridget both nodded their heads with small encouraging smiles.

With that said, Happy popped up and rushed into the clubhouse in search of Clay and Jax. "Pres. VP."

Clay internally groaned, knowing nothing good would come from this. "What's up, Hap?"

Happy nodded his head towards the hall, beckoning them to follow him until they reached a closed door. "I know this room is empty. I don't want Chelsea staying at some hotel and trust me, she ain't welcome in my house."

Clay outwardly groaned this time, holding a hand up to stop him from going any further. "$200 a month and she can stay here. If she puts her nose where it don't belong, she's gone. Got it?"

"Got it." Happy replied in that stoic voice of his, eyes narrowing at the man everyone around here was suppose to look up to.

**_WITH CHIBS AND JUICE..._**

Chibs zoned out as he and Juice chased a ghost, just hoping they could find her. He thought back to what Happy had said.. _It's a warning.._ He scoffed outwardly, the growl of his bike overriding it. What was there to be warned of? If Chelsea was a ride he wanted to get on he would and he didn't need anyone's permission to do it.

"There the car is!" Juice hollered over the rumbles, pointing over to The Hairy Dog that had Chelsea's shiny black Camaro parked right out front.

"Shite.." Chibs groaned, riding up along side of Chelsea's car. "This ain' gonna be good." He said to Juice once they killed their bikes, successfully blocking her car in. "Ya go in an' get her. I'll wait." Chibs reached into his jean pocket, pulling his prepaid free.

Juice quickly dismounted from his bike and rushed inside. Once inside he looked around and noticed some of Darby's guys signalling him out, "This isn't good." He turned, looking towards the bar to see if she was there.. He noticed her long slim legs first, then her luscious rear end, and followed by her long deep black hair that fell in waves around her. "Chelsea!" He shouted over the music, before he looked to the man she was in deep conversation with. He had on clean crisp pants with a matching button up shirt, but it wasn't the clothes that caught his eye.. It was the shiny gleam that was on the right side of his shirt. _Fuuuuck.._ "Chelsea!" He tried again to no avail as he watched her take a drink from the too clean cut and crisp man.

Deciding to try another approach when he saw the Nords heading his direction, he went back outside to consult with Chibs. "We got problems, man."

"Wha ya mean 'problems'?" Chibs questioned, sliding his glasses down the bridge of his nose.

"I mean does any other vehicle around here look familiar besides this car?" Juice said, failing his arms like a drunken idiot.

Chibs looked around, irritated that Juice wouldn't just tell him what was wrong. Noticing an old green jeep and a black suburban, he let out an audible growl. "Mary Motha of Christ! Tell me she ain' dead or worse.. In cuffs?" It was at that moment Chelsea bust out the door with a high pitched giggle escaping her lips, before her eyes landed on the two bikers blocking in her car. Chibs tried to catch her gaze, but she avoided looking into his eyes completely.

"Looks like my brother is being a bit overprotective. Is there any way we can take your car, David?" Chelsea purred sweetly, wrapping her arms around Deputy Chief Hale's waist, batting her eyes at him.

Luckily Hale's phone went off in that moment, "Hale." It was a few moments before he spoke again, "I see. I'm on my way." He swiftly hung the phone up and removed himself from her arms apologetically. "Duty calls. Here's my card though in case you need anything, Chelsea.. Don't hesitate to call." He kissed her cheek gently before running over to his old green jeep and taking off the other direction.

"So what? You boys my babysitters?" She inquired, going to lean up on Juice's bike, still avoiding looking Chibs in the eyes.. Knowing she would lose what little confidence she had within herself in this particular situation.

"Ya might wanna be wise 'bout who ya accompany in these parts, love." The edge in Chibs voice caused Juice's eyes to narrow suspiciously. It almost sounded like there was a hint of jealousy there. "Clay nor Happy won' take kindly ta ya shackin' up with tha enemy."

"Oh, but he'd take kindly to me shacking up with one of you?" Chelsea snapped, a single tear seemed to fall from her cheek.. But neither of the boys could be sure if it had actually been there. "My brother and you all need not worry about me. Go back to them all and tell them I'm denying their _request_ to help me. I'm a big girl."

Juice and Chibs looked in between one another before they chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Right. So where next? Candyland?" Juice grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and give her a sexy wink.

Chelsea smirked back, "I'm gonna go back in there and have a few more drinks until I can't fucking feel a damn thing. Sound good? Good." She went to brush Juice's arm off her to head back inside the Hairy Dog, but instead found herself fighting the iron grip he had on her.

"That doesn't really work for us, babe. See the Nords ain't a friend of the club and you can't afford to be causing any trouble for us." Juice said, matter of factly while shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

At hearing his words and feeling the weight of displeasure and the urge to rebel against them, Chelsea swiftly bit Juice on his hard peck causing him to shove her away as he shrieked out in surprise and pain. Chelsea bolted for the bar door, but was yanked back and slammed into her car as Chibs pinned her there with his body pressed tightly against her's. She tried doing the same to him only to hear him let out a low seductive growl. "Look here, lass. Yer gonna get tha tight lil' ass of yer's back in yer car and go get blitzed back at tha club where yer gonna be livin'."

Juice turned away to try and avoid the awkward sexual tension that was radiating off the two in front of him. Looking around, the three had caught the attention of a few onlookers. "Guys,"

"Get yer ass in tha car, Chelsea." Chibs all but growled, backing away from her and ignoring Juice. He was in no mood to be tested and testing people was what Chelsea seemed to be all about. Something about seeing her hanging on Hale had definitely rubbed the Scotsman the wrong way.. Why? Hell if he knew and he really didn't want to know.

Chelsea was tempted to try again, which surprised her at how confident she was with challenging this man compared to how she had reacted to him just an hour ago. Except something about the way his eyes had grown quite a few shades darker since their playful banter and the way his jaw was set told her this wasn't a fight she was gonna win. Breathing heavily, she moved to get in her car when Chibs opened the door for her. Chelsea couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. That small little act of chivalry mixed with his '_I wear the the pants in this relationship_' attitude lit a fire deep inside her. As she sat down and he gently closed the door behind her she briefly wondered if he was that way with every woman he interacted with.

Chibs made his way back to his bike, Juice following closely behind. As they all three revved their engines, Chibs tried to mull over why he was acting the way he was about this girl who he had only known for about half of a day. They sat idling behind her at one of the few stoplights in Charming when his phone went off. Pulling it out, he quickly flipped it open as he saw the name. "Aye,"

"Anything going on?" He heard Bobby question gruffly from the other end of the line.

"No. We're on tha way back." Chibs answered in the same tone he had been using with Chelsea.

He knew what the other man was going to say before he said it, "You sure nothin' is wrong, brother?"

"Aye," And with that the line went dead, signaling that indeed there was something up his ass and he just didn't give a damn to talk about it. He trailed behind the driver side of the car as she took off again, feeling her eyes burn into his skin through her side mirrors.

As they pulled into the lot, they noticed the man who Chelsea had knocked unconscious must no longer be here based on the absence of his car. Happy was first out the clubhouse door, jogging over to her car in a haste. "We gotta get your friends outta here, Angel."

She slams her car door shut, "Don't call me that." She huffs, storming over to the clubhouse. Happy stares after her, trying to piece together how in the hell she can possibly be mad at him.

"Did I miss somethin'?" He growled, looking towards his sister's babysitters of the night.

"I think we all did, man." Juice answered, giving Chibs a look before hustling into the clubhouse in search of a beer and maybe a crow eater.

Happy's face went as still a stone while he looked at his brother intently. Chibs started to laugh and couldn't hide the lack of humor he felt while walking up to the Tacoma Killer. "She's a loose canon."

"Aye," Chibs held his ground against his brother. He couldn't really understand why there was such tension between them, but there indeed was. "I'm jus followin' orders, Hap." He said, in a irritable voice before brushing past him and stalking off towards the clubhouse. Once he walked in the door, his eyes immediately locked with Chelsea's. She smiled a kind and tired smile as she sat down her beer bottle and gestured towards it for him before gathering Havoc and making her way towards the dorms.

Chibs shook his head as his fingers greedily swiped up her forgotten bottle, bringing it to his own lips. "Women are gonna be the death of us, Brother." His eyes fell onto Clay, who was smirking at him. "Follow her. Get close to her. I want to know everything about this girl. Every shadow she has hidden in the night." Chibs groaned inwardly, this was just great. This chick hadn't been here more than a day and she already was under everyone's skin.. Especially his. He momentarily glanced at Happy across the room who was starring daggers at the two. "Now."

Chibs just shook his head as he grudgingly made his way to wherever Chelsea had gone. Why did it have to be him? Why not Juice or Jax? This girl was in some sort of shit and she already had him in a twist. The encounter they had with Hale got his blood boiling in a way it hasn't since Ireland, which to Chibs meant that as alluring as she was.. He needed to stay far away. As far away as Ireland was to him.

"Dude, do you hear that?" Chibs spun around in surprise at Tig's voice. He didn't realize how badly he had zoned out as his mind became consumed with all those thoughts. There it was. A faint voice humming a tune he didn't know. Inching closer with Tig at his heels, he approached a door that was slightly cracked and heard some water running and Chelsea's voice overpowering it perfectly.

Walking into the dorm room, Chibs heard a light snoring. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't have anything except some luggage and a pillow that had a sleeping puppy lying on it. He smiled fondly as the words she sung filled the air, bringing life to the clubhouse as Tig picked the puppy up and laid in the floor with him, calling Chibs to join in as the puppy made a run for the door.

**_"She paints her eyes as black as night now  
Pulls those shades down tight  
Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain come  
The pain gonna make everything alright"_**

Stepping out of her shower, Chelsea took a deep breath. She was so tired of always being angry and having to be in control.

**_"Says she talks to angels  
They call her out by her name  
Oh yeah, she talks to angels  
Says they call her out by her name"_**

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail as the water droplets painted her bare body however they please. _Sometimes I really miss Happy being the one in control and my shoulder to lean on.._ Seeing as she didn't have any towels, Chelsea plugged in her blow dryer and went about drying off. Once she was finished with that, she pulled on a pair of panties with a loose fitting white tee. Exiting her bathroom, she found an amusing sight before her. There Chibs and Tig were, laying in her floor, with Havoc running between them in attack mode.

The sound of her giggling caught Tig's attention first, "Hey Doll. You look a little less on defense mode." He smiled, seeing her shoulders weren't as tensed and her lips held a faint smile instead of a constant bitch face.

Chelsea's smile started to grow as she felt her mood start to pick up some, "Takes alot of effort to be angry all the time." She saw Chibs glance her way and could visibly see him gulp at the sight of her. "I guess sometimes it's not so bad being the damsel in distress.. I just hate that Happy's being pulled into this and is dragging you guys in with him." She said softly, honestly.

"We don' mind, love." Chibs said, finally regaining the ability to talk again. For the first time since she got here, he could see the scared and tired girl on the inside.

* * *

Sorry about how long it's been and how short this chapter is! I guess my motivation is lacking and I hope this chapter doesn't reflect that too much!

Please review, tell me what you think, and if you think there could be any improvements made! Thanks!


End file.
